The present invention relates to novel 7-bromo-5-(2-halophenyl)-1H-2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodiazepine compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, to a method of manufacturing these compounds, and also to intermediate compounds useful in manufacturing the compounds of the invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,809 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,141 describe 5-phenyl-1H-2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives having a substituted methyl radical in the 2-position. These derivatives have properties which exert an influence on the central nervous system, in particular they have anticonvulsive and tranquillizing properties and also sedative and muscle-relaxant properties.
The novel compounds of the present invention fall within the general formulae given in the documents mentioned, but have not been described or named therein.
German Pat. No. 25 20 957 (=U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,786 and 4,244,869) describes 1-methyl-7-bromo-2-alkoxy-methyl-5-(2-halophenyl)-1H-2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzo diazepine compounds which likewise fall within the general formulae of the previously mentioned documents. It is known from these latter patents that, through the introduction of a bromine substituted group in the 7-position of the 1-methyl-5-phenyl-1,4-benzodiazepine structure, a particularly favorable efficacy profile is achieved. Thus, the preferred group of compounds, claimed in the German patent, namely 7-bromo-1-methyl-2-alkoxymethyl-5-(2-halophenyl)-1H-2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzod iazepines, is distinguished from the compounds set forth in the first mentioned documents, for example, the 7-chloro-compounds analogous to the 7-bromo-compounds, in their pharmacological profile through a clearly improved ratio between anticonvulsive, anxiolytic and antiaggressive effective components and sedative and muscle-relaxant effective components, which lead to undesirable side effects.